Dead or Alive
by FreeAngel111
Summary: Harry goes on a very odd quest for Dumbledore. He meets the most strangest things and people and has a very unique experience. Please read and review. story, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter One The Beginning

The wind blew back his thick, black hair as the teenage boy sat on the front stoop of number four Privet Drive. He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up and turned to head into the house. His cousin, Dudley sat on the living room couch watching TV and his Uncle Vernon was sitting in a chair in the sitting room reading the newspaper.

Harry was grateful for this and tried to sneak up the stairs with out being noticed, but his Aunt Petunia, who was in the kitchen spotted him.

"You boy! Come here and clean the dishes!"

Harry thought about it and then shook his head, "I am not your dog."

Aunt petunia's face turned bright purple, "What! You ungrateful brat! You are living in my house, so you will abide by the rules until you leave!"

Harry smiled, "Well, why doesn't your Dudders do anything then?"

Aunt Petunia fumed, she grabbed a mug and through it at him, Harry lifted up his hand and caught it, "Trying to abuse me now. I think I will go to my room now. Have fun!" he said as he through the mug back at her, it hit the sink with a loud, clang, then shaddered.

Harry dashed up the stairs and slammed his bed room door. His room was a mess right now, books and papers lay all over the floor, his bird, Hedwig, sat in her cage, eating something that didn't look good. Harry flopped onto his bed and stared out of his window, this was his last year here and at Hogwarts. Then what? Well, he would find out soon, but, he was so glad to leave this place. It was nothing but stress for him.

Harry lay his head against his pillows and closed his eyes, he imagined him and Ron hanging out at the Burrow, with Hermione and the twins. He saw Ginny sitting alone at the pond, holding a small red rose. Her long, red hair fell around her face as she bent her head to stare at the rose. Harry's heart beat as he walked over to her, "Um, hi. Ah, where did you get that rose?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at him, her green eyes burned into him, "No one in particular. I can't tell you anyways."

Harry stared at Ginny, "We are far apart like that now? You can't tell me anything anymore?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, sorry Harry."

Harry heard Ron pounding against the wall, "Come on! Come on! Open up! Errrrrrr, it won't open and I can't use magic yet! Come on! Wake up!"

Harry jolted upright in his bed, it was night time outside now, he reached over to put on his glasses and saw Ron's face staring at him through the window. He smiled and jumped up, Ron looked relieved and started to talk to someone else, a second later Fred and George appeared next to Ron, they waved at Harry as he fumbled with opening the window, he finally did and grasped there hands, "Hi, what brings you over here?" Harry asked as Ron pushed through and fell onto the floor.

Fred smiled and ran a hand through his shaggy, red hair, "To bring you home of course!"

George bowed, "Your faithful servants have arrived and by the looks of it, we are early."

Harry smiled and turned to Ron, "How come I haven't heard of this? Was this supposed to be a surprise?"

Ron nodded, "Yeh, sort of. Come on get your things, we are wasting time just standing around."

"Right, sorry," Harry said as he dashed around the room, stuffing books and papers into his trunk. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and stared sadly into it, she was gone, he picked up her cage anyways and sighed, "You suppose she will find her way?"

"Yeah, of course," Fred and George said in unison.

Harry smiled and dragged his things to the window, Fred stopped playing with his hair and picked up the trunk, George grabbed the cage and they disappeared.

"Uh, Ron, how I mean, where…ah, what are we going to use for transport?"

Ron smiled, "You will find out. Just wait."

Harry pulled himself up on to the window sill and looked down, Fred and George were across the yard on top of number six's roof, they had a black car with the head lights dimmed down, "Ok, we're ready! Come over!" Fred shouted over to Harry.

Harry laughed, "How am I going to get over there!"

Fred smiled, "Fly! I dunno, hold on, we will get you! Don't worry Harry! You are safe with us," George said as he picked up a broom that lay next to the car and hopped on, he flew over to where Harry stood and smiled, "Hop on sir."

Ron watched as Harry and George landed across the way, "What about me!" he shouted over.

"How about you stay there," Fred muttered as he got the broom that George used and flew over to pick up Ron.

They were all in the car now and ready to take off, Fred started up the engine and then punched a green button, the seats started to vibrate and then the car started to lift up into the sky. Harry looked out the window at number four and its pin point sized lights now, "Wow, I am actually leaving and never coming back," he mumbled as they drove into a cloud.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

They were all in the car now and ready to take off, Fred started up the engine and then punched a green button, the seats started to vibrate and then the car started to lift up into the sky. Harry looked out the window at number four and its pin point sized lights now, "Wow, I am actually leaving and never coming back," he mumbled as they drove into a cloud.

Chapter Two Lost

Harry woke up to his seat vibrating again, his vision was blurry and he could see it was still dark out side. He felt around for his glasses, but he couldn't find them. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, Ron?"

There was silence for a second, and then he heard a thud and Ron's voice, "Yeah."

"Ah, where are my glasses? I can't see a bloody thing with out them."

He heard rustling of clothing, then he felt his glasses in his hand, "There you go mate. Put them on, see where we are!"

Harry slipped on his glasses and peered out the window. Outside was dark, he could see though all but blue under them, "O, um, where are we?"

Fred laughed nervously, "We are taking the long way home. Thought we might just see the beautiful ocean while we are heading home. Isn't it nice?"

Harry smiled, "We're lost, aren't we?"

George sat upright, "No. Of course not. We just wanted to see the ocean."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at Ron. Ron was holding a book and on his shoulder was Hedwig, she fluttered her wings and flew over to Harry's shoulder, "Hey there," he whispered as he stroked her feathers.

After a while, Harry asked, "So, how much longer?"

Fred sighed and looked at the compass, "Ah, not much. The house should be right over here, a little to the north and yeah, we should be there."

Harry smiled and shrugged, he glanced at Ron again who was playing with his hair, "Fred I am hungry," Ron complained as he threw the book he was reading to the side.

"Well, Ronny Kins, we will be home shortly," George sneered as they passed over a little town.

"How about we stop and grab a bite to eat in that town," Harry suggested as his stomach started to growl at him.

The sun was slowly coming out of its covers and was peaking at them. Fred sighed and hummed, "Well, you are right, I am getting a little hungry. Let's stop at that town, let's find a landing point though, even though we are invisible, we still don't want to look weird walking out of the air."

Harry saw a huge field to there right and pointed to it, "There's a field."

Fred turned the wheel and took anose dive towards the field, "Put your seat belts on!" he shouted as they came closer to the field.

Harry grasped the side of the seat as the car surprisingly made a smooth landing. The seats stopped vibrating and the doors sprung open, Harry sprang out with Ron right behind him. "O man, I thought my legs were molded like that," Ron said as he rubbed his legs.

"Yeah, I thought my back was going to burst," George grumbled as he scratched his head, Fred just smiled and shook his hair around. The car reappeared slowly and then just sat there. "Well, we will be back for you. Stay here," Fred said to the car as he tapped his wand against the glass. The car growled and then fell silent.

The sun had stood up all the way and was watching them as they headed towards the town. It wasn't a long walk, but when they got there they were surprised. Small houses stood all over to there left and little shops were gathered in the middle of the walkway. Ron yawned and spotted a small bakery, "How about we go there," he suggested as the smell of freshly baked bread came greeting them.

Fred nodded, "Yes lets."

They all headed over to the small bakery. The building was very old, with diamond shaped windows and a heart shaped door. Ron eyed the cookies in the windows as they walked in. No one was here, only a short, black haired man, with big, brown eyes and a huge, white apron on. He glanced up at them and growled, "How can I help you?"

Fred shoved his hands into his pockets and looked into the display cases of cakes, biscuits, breads, and sausages. The man made a humph noise and walked over to the other side of the counter, "Ya don't look like any natives of this town, what might be your names?"

George eyed Fred and he nodded, "Well, I am dophy and he is Daphy," Fred said as he indicated himself and George.

The man nodded and pointed at Harry and Ron, his hand slowly dropped and his face turned into an expression of surprisement, "Your Harry Potter! Well, very nice to have you in my bakery! I am Mister Browns! O, my dear boy, I will give you anything in here for free, what would you like?"

Harry blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Just some bread, sausages, and a couple of cakes."

Mr. Browns clapped his hands and nodded.

Ron turned to Harry, "I bet you love that reaction," he smirked.

Harry shoved him against a table and smiled, "You know it."

Fred stretched his arms and yawned, "I wonder where we are."

Mr. Browns came out of the back door and smiled, "They are almost done. Would you like any drinks?"

Harry shook his head, "Ah, I guess not. Thanks anyways. Um, Mister Browns, what city er, I mean, town is this?"

Mr. Browns narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"I think my friends and I are lost."

George stuck out his tongue at Harry and shook his head.

"Well, this is the town of Mili. In the middle of Portugal."

Harry nodded in comprehension and turned to Fred, "Now you admit we are lost."

Fred blushed and shook his head.


End file.
